Kaa-san
by RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki
Summary: 'Sebagai seorang ayah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk malaikat kecilku.' sebuah akhir yang indah walaupun belahan jiwa tak lagi disisi. chapter 3, chapter terakhir dari fic ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Rinko datang lagiiii...**

**Dengan seenak jidat saya dateng tanpa mengupdate fic sebelumnya. Hehehe.**

**Raiko: Gue kagak ikut di fic lu kali ini. Lu menyakiti hati gue.**

**Rinko: Ya udah kalo lu kagak ikut. Siapa juga yang mau.**

**Raiko: Awas lu ntar. Tunggu pembalasan gue.**

**Oke tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Rinko Kurochiki mempersembahkan sebuah fic yang (lagi-lagi) bertema family. Hehehe**

**Disclaimer: Om kuboo... boleh gak Bleach jadi milik saya? #di keroyok Bleach FC# iya-iya... Bleach punya om Kubo..huweeeeeeee**

**Warning: Aneh, Abstrak, OOC, EYD masih amburadul, Typo masih gentayangan, Don't like don't read. Muehehehehe**

**Kaa-san By Rinko Kurochiki (tanpa Raiko)**

.

.

.

_**Kenapa Kami-Sama begitu tidak adil pada kami. Kenapa?**_

Ichigo Pov

Kata-kata Unohana-San saat itu masih terngiang di telingaku. Membuatku tak mampu untuk berdiri tegak saat ini. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Flashback

Siang itu aku tengah rapat di barak divisi 1 dengan para Taichou yang lain. Sebagai kapten divisi 5, tentu saja aku harus menghadiri rapat itu. Ditengah rapat tersebut, tiba-tba pintu ruangan tersebut di dobrak paksa oleh seseorang. Sontak kami para Taichou yang tengah serius mendengarkan agenda rapat tersebut mengalihkan perhatian pada orang yang mendobrak pintu tersebut. Terlihat Hinamori Momo, fukutaichou dari divisi ku terlihat sangat panik. Aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres disini.

''Su.. Sumimasen deshita, Soutaichou.'' Hinamori menunduk dalam.

''Kenapa kau terlihat panik begitu, Momo?'' Ujarku pada fukutaichou ku ini.

''Ku.. Kurosaki-Taichou, gawat. Pengurus rumah anda mengatakan bahwa Kurosaki-San tidak sadarkan diri. Dan sekarang berada di divisi 4 ''

Ujar Momo dengan nafas yang memburu sekaligus panik luar biasa. Mendengar kabar itu, Sontak aku berlari menuju divisi 4. Di belakangku menyusul Byakuya dan yang lainnya yang kelihatannya juga panik. Ketika aku melihat istriku terbaring di ranjang divisi 4 dengan wajah yang begitu pucat, hatiku benar-benar remuk. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya istriku, Rukia pingsan. Hal ini terus terjadi apabila Rukia kelelahan. Kuhampiri ranjangnya dan ku genggam erat tangannya.

''Kau baik-baik saja?'' Tanyaku padanya. Kulihat Rukia tersenyum lemah menjawab perkataanku.

''Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Calon bayi kita juga begitu.'' Ujarnya menenangkanku.

Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajahku.

''Maaf Kurosaki-san.''

Terlihat Unohana Taichou menghampiriku.

''bisa... kita bicara sebentar?'' Unohana-san menatapku serius. Ku anggukan kepalaku dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Rukia hanya terdiam melihatku.

''Kau sudah tahu kan Kurosaki -Taichou tentang keadaan kandungan Rukia-san?''

Tanya Unohana-san dengan to the point. Sontak wajahku berubah murung. Unohana=san menghembuskan nafas panjang.

''Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia-san terus mempertahankan kandungan itu. Dengan kandungan yang menginjak usia 7 bulan, aku takut resiko akan bertambah besar.'' Unohana-san menjelaskan.

''Aku tahu. Tetapi, Rukia menginginkan anak itu lahir. Aku tidak dapat mencegahnya.'' Tatapan sendu terlihat di wajah Unohana-san.

Taichou dengan wajah keibuan itu menatap wajahku dengan iba.

''ya. Aku tahu jika ini tidak mudah bagimu. Tapi, alangkah baiknya jika kau ingin Rukia-san selamat kau harus rela membiarkan kandungan Rukia-san digugurkan.''

Mendengar perkataan Unohana-san, Aku hanya menatap sendu langit berawan pada saat itu. Setelah berpamitan pada Unohana-san, aku keluar dari ruangnya. Ku sandarkan tubuhku pada tiang penyangga. Aku tidak dapat mempercayai ini. Kenapa bisa seperti ini. Salah satu orang yang aku cintai akan di ambil. Kami-sama kenapa bisa seperti ini.

Flashback End

Setelah Rukia dinyatakan sudah sehat, Aku dan Byakuya membawanya pulang ke divisi 5. Kubaringkan ia di ranjang kami. Dapat kulihat wajahnya masih pucat. Aku sempat bersikeras agar Rukia di rawat paling tidak 1 hari ini di divisi 4. Tetapi ia menolak dengan alasan ingin di rumah bersama denganku. Tentu saja aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Byakuya berabjak dari tempatnya berdiri. ''Aku akan kembali ke divisiku. Kau sebaiknya istirahat Rukia.'' Ujar Byakuya menasehati.

Byakuya adalah laki-laki kedua yang bisa di bilang protektive pada Rukia.

''Baik, Nii-sama.''

Atas inisiatif Rukia, Aku mengantar Byakuya hingga pintu kamar saja. Seperti biasa, Byakuya akan selalu menasehatiku dengan deathglare andalannya agar aku harus selalu menjaga Rukia. Ya kebiasaan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

Setelah Byakuya pergi, aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Begitu melihatku Rukia mengisyaratkan ku untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

''Duduklah di sini, Ichi.'' Rukia menepuk ranjang pelan. Akupun mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia tersenyum lembut sambil membelai pipiku. Di kecupnya pelan bibirku.

''Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Kurosaki-Taichou.'' Ujarnya seraya membelai pipiku.

''Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin kau dan bayi kita dapat hidup.''

Dengan perlahan, Rukia memeluk tubuhku. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada dada bidangku. Wangi lavender tercium di indera penciumanku. Wangi khas tubuhnya. Dirabanya sedikit dada bidangku.

''Kau tahu, demi anak ini aku rela jika harus kutukarkan nyawaku. Aku ingin melihatnya hidup. Aku juga ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Dan...''

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. Di tatapnya mataku dengan begitu intens.

''...Aku ingin melihatnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang memiliki sifat seperti ayahnya.'' Ucap Rukia sembari meraba perut buncitnya.

Mendengar penuturannya yang begitu mengisyaratkan ia begitu ingin anak ini lahir, membuatku serba salah. Seandainya aku dapat mengganti posisi Rukia, pasti akan ku gantikan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ichigo Pov end

2 bulan telah terlewati. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Rukia akan melahirkan bayi yang dengan keteguhan hati ia pertahankan. Di ruang tunggu sudah ada Ichigo, Byakuya, Isshin, Renji, Momo, Ishida, Inoue. Sudah hampir 2 jam Rukia berada di ruang bersalin. Ichigo tidak henti-hentinya terus berdoa pada Kami-sama agar berjalan lancar.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam ruang bersalin terdengar suara tangisan bayi. Teman-teman Ichigo dan yang lainnya tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Unohana-taichou keluar dari ruangan terebut. Dapat di lihat wajah nya pucat dan panik. Ichigo segera menghampiri Taichou divisi 4 tersebut.

''Ba.. bagaimana keadaan Rukia?'' Tanya Ichigo dengan terbata-bata. Unohana-Taichou menggelengkan kepala.

''Maaf Kurosaki-san. Rukia-san sekarang dalam keadaan sekarat.''

Mendengar penuturan tersebut, membuat semuanya menatap Unohana dengan tatapan tidak percaya . Sedangkan Ichigo berlari menuju tempat Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia yang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya dengan Isane yang menggendong bayi mungil tersebut. Melihat Ichigo yang datang, Rukia tersenyum lembut.

''Anak kita perempuan, Ichi. Lihatlah dia begitu cantik.''

Isane menyerahkan bayi perempuan tersebut pada Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum ketika melihat putri kecilnya tersebut.

''Cantik sepertimu, Rukia.''

''em. Ada dimana Nii-sama?''

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Byakuya segera menghampiri Rukia. Digenggamnya tangan adik peninggalan dari mendiang istrinya tersebut.

'_dingin.' Batin Byakuya_

''Lihatlah keponakan kecilmu, Nii-sama. Dia cantik kan?'' Rukia membelai lembut rambut raven bayinya yang berada di gendongan ayahnya.

''Iya. Cantik sekali.'' Byakuya tersenyum. Sejenak Rukia memandang wajah suaminya.

''Ichi, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?''

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya ''Tentu.''

Ichigo pergi ketempat Teman-temanya berada. Byakuya duduk di sisi ranjang Rukia.

''Nii-sama tahu kan bahwa waktu yang ku miliki tidak banyak?'' Ujar Rukia lirih. Byakuya mengangguk lemah.

''Aku tahu.''

Mendengar jawaban kakaknya, Rukia tersenyum lemah. Digenggamnya tangan Nii-samanya tersebut.

''Maukah Nii-sama berjanji padaku?''

''Apa itu?''

Rukia melirik Putri kecilnya yang digendong Ayah mertuanya di depan pintu. Senyum sendu terukir diwajah pucatnya.

''Tolong jaga Ichigo dan malaikat kecilnya. Aku ingin saat aku sudah tidak ada di sisi mereka, mereka masih dapat tersenyum.''

Byakuya hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Melihat hal itu, Rukia tersenyum lega.

''Arigatou, Nii-sama. Bisa tolong panggilkan Ichigo kemari?''

''baiklah.''

Byakuya menghampiri Ichigo.

''Rukia ingin bicara denganmu.''

Ichigo segera menghampiri istrinya yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Melihat tatapan sendu suaminya, Rukia tersenyum lembut.

''hey... kenapa wajah mu seperti itu?''

Ichigo menundukan kepalanya ''Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum melihatmu yang seperti ini.''

Melihat wjah itu membuat Rukia terkekeh lemah. Digenggamnya tangan milik orang yang paling ia cintai tersebut.

''aku memiliki permintaan yang harus kau wujudkan.''

''apa?'' ujar Ichigo lirih.

Dengan tersenyum lembut Rukia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan membenahi haori milik suaminya tersebut.

''Berikan nama Sakura pada bayi kecil kita. Aku telah memikirkan ini sejak dulu.''

Ichigo mengernyit heran.''Bukankah kau bilang ingin memberikan nama Erika?''

Mendengar penuturan suaminya membuat Rukia terkekeh pelan.

''Aku memberikan nama itu karena ia lahir pada saat musim semi. Kau tahu kan, bunga sakura sangat cantik jika sedang bersemi saat musim itu telah tiba. Aku ingin dia bisa secantik bunga sakura.'' Rukia tersenyum simpul. Ichigo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

'' Dan... yang kedua aku ingin kau menjaganya dengan baik.''

''Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Tenang saja.'' Mendengar penuturan suaminya, membuat air mata Rukia tidak mampu untuk di tahan.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itu segera memeluk tubuh istrinya tersebut.

'_Reiatsunya semakin lemah. Tidak mungkin.' _Batin Ichigo.

''Dia seperti dirimu, Ichi. Walaupun wajah dan rambutnya sepertiku, tapi dia sepenuhnya mirip denganmu.'' Isak Rukia

''Bagaimana kau tau?'' Bisik Ichigo lirih seraya mengecup leher istrinya.

''Saat nanti dia membuka mata, kau akan tahu. Ku percayakan malaikat kecil kita padamu. Anggaplah ia sebagai reinkarnasi dariku.''

Mendengar penuturan tersebut, membuat Ichigo melepaskan pelukan itu begitu saja dan menatap Rukia intens.

''tidak Rukia. Kau tidak boleh pergi.'' Teriak Ichigo histeris.

Rukia mengelengkan kepalanya lemah. ''Kumohon, jagalah dia dengan baik. Kau bisa kan?''

Ichigo terus menerus menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata terus menetes dari mata hazelnya. Rukia kembali memeluk tubuh suaminya tersebut.

''Bagaimana kami bisa hidup tanpamu Rukia? Katakan?''

''kau bisa, Ichigo. Aku yakin. Kumohon penuhi permintaanku, hem?''

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Rukia tersenyum lemah ketika mendapat jawaban 'iya' dari Ichigo.

'_sekarang aku dapat pergi dengan tenang.'_ Batin Rukia lemah.

Perlahan Ia menutup kedua matanya. Dibisikkannya kata terakhir untuk suaminya.

''Arigatou, Ichi. Aku mencintaimu.''

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu hanya mampu memeluk tubuh kaku istrinya dan menangis pilu. Teman-teman yang menyaksikan hal itu, hanya mampu menangisi kepergian teman berharga mereka. Isshin Kurosaki memeluk erat cucunya, menangisi kepergian menantunya dan nasib yang dialami cucunya. Tak terkecuali Byakuya yang jatuh terduduk melihat kenyataan pahit ini. Rukia telah menyusul Hisana. Menyusul sang istri yang terlebih dulu meninggalkan dirinya.

**To Be Continued**

**Raiko: ini dia kenapa gue gak mau ikut-ikutan di fic kali ini. Lu sih tragis. Bikin Rukia mati.**

**Rinko: ya kan ini proyek ane, ko. Kenape ente yang bingung.**

**Raiko: AH UDAHLAH BODO AMAT. URUS AJA SENDIRI.**

**Rinko: yah.. dia marah.**

**Rin mau minta maaf ya karena dengan seenak jidat udah bikin fic baru. Ini Cuma three shoot kok. Maaf ya fic yg Be A Good Daddy belom selesai. Tapi mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini bakalan saya update... hehehe**

**Back to the topic... ara.. maaf ya kalo ini sedih bngt.. #kalo lho ya#. Saya bikin ini ampe berantem ama Raiko. Dia gak suka kalo Rukia mati. Fic ini terinspirasi ketika saya lagi nyuci baju. Entah kenapa langsung muncul dan daripada mubazir, saya bikin deh.. hehehe. Chapter 2 bakalan langsung di update juga kok... hohoho**

**Bagi yang mau nyampein unek-unek silahkan boleh. Mau marah-marah karena Rukia-nee di bikin is death juga gak pa''. Rin maklum kok.. hehehe**

**Raiko: besok gue bikin ashido kano, orang yang paling lu sayangin thu mati di gantung trus di mutilasi jadi 100 bagian ama isi perutnya dimakan SUM*NT*. Terus mayatnya di buang ke kali ciliwung. Gimane, Rin?**

**Rinko: NII SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN... TEGA BENER SIH. AWAS AJA KALO AMPE IYA. GUE CEKEK LUUUUU.**

**Byakuya: elah, daripada tambah ngaco ye mending kite nonton lenong. Ok... see you at next chapter...^^**

**Love you all...**


	2. chapter 2

**Inilah dia Chapter 2 yang udah Rinko janjikan.**

**Oke tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, langsung maju aja.**

**Dislameir: Kali ini Rin gak bakal mengaku deh. Bleach itu punya om saya. Tite Kubo.#dihajar Tite fc#**

**Warning: ooc, gajeness, misstypo ada di mana-mana, EYD semerawut #bahasa apa pula#, pokok'e Don;t like, don't read geh.**

**Kaa-san by Rinko Kurochki (tanpa Raiko)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan mendung dan langit yang kelabu mewarnai prosesi pemakaman Kurosaki Rukia. Dengan balutan baju hitam, para pelayat menangisi kepergian Rukia. Setelah prosesi pemakaman selesai, mereka semua pergi meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut. Tak lupa mereka mengucapkan ungkapan belasungkawa pada Ichigo dan Byakuya.

Ichigo masih termenung menatap gundukan tanah tersebut. Walaupun bajunya telah basah kuyup karena hujan yang melanda, tetapi tidak mampu membuatnya ingin pergi meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut. Tatapan matanya benar-benar kosong. Seakan-akan Rukia telah membawa sebagian rohnya bersamanya. Melihat adik iparnya yang masih terus terpaku, Byakuya menghampirinya.

''Pulanglah. Sakura sedang menunggumu.'' Ujar Byakuya menatap adik iparnya tersebut.

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya lemah ''em.''

Di langkahkannya kaki tersebut pulang ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih menatap sendu makam adik tercintanya tersebut.

.

.

#Rin_Kurochiki#

.

.

Ichigo kembali ke rumah dinasnya. Ishida dan yang lainnya telah menanti kedatangan Ichigo. Melihat kondisi Ichigo, membuat semuanya merasa prihatin dengannya. Maklum saja, kehilangan orang yang dicintai bukanlah perkara mudah. Apalagi pernikahan mereka masih terbilang seumur jagung, 2 tahun. Itulah kenapa teman-teman Ichigo datang untuk memberi support padanya.

Ishida sebagai sahabat karib Ichigo mendekatinya dan memberikan handuk padanya.

''Keringkan dulu rambutmu.''

''Terima kasih.''

Ichigo mengeringkan rambutnya perlahan. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang tengah tertidur digendongan Inoue. Begitu tenang dan damai. Wajah yang benar-benar mirip dengan Rukia, semakin membuat Ichigo merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri atas kematian istrinya. Bagi Sakura, pastilah berat menerima kenyataan bahwa Ibu yang seharusnya ada di sisinya, menyayanginya, dan menjaganya saat ini tidak ada di sisinya lagi.

Didekatinya malaikat kecilnya tersebut. Inoue memindahkan gendongannya pada Ichigo. Sejenak Ichigo mengamati wajah bayi mungilnya tersebut. Dikecupnya pipi, dahi, dan mata putrinya tersebut. Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya, membuat bayi berusia kurang dari 2 hari tersebut membuka matanya. Mata hazel yang hangat seperti milik Ichigo membuat Ichigo kagum.

''Cantik seperti Ibumu. Walaupun warna matamu sama dengan ayah, tetapi pancarannya sama seperti milik ibumu.'' Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

Di pelukanya Malaikat kecilnya itu. Teman-teman Ichigo hanya mampu menatap sendu ayah dan anak tersebut.

**7 Tahun Kemudian **

''ohayou gozaimasu, Taichou.''

''Ohayou.''

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyibukkan untuk divisi 5. Sudah 5 hari ini, Kurosaki Ichigo selalu disibukkan dengan misi yang tidak kenal waktu. Belum lagi paper work yang harus Ia kerjakan. Dan ya, seperti sekarang ini. Di atas mejanya telah tersedia 6 tumpukan paper work yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia menatap nanar paper worknya itu.

'_hah. Kerja lagi.' _Batin Ichigo menggerutu.

Sebelum Ia meraih paper worknya, seseorang telah mendobrak pintu membuat Ichigo menoleh ke arah pintu itu. Dari luar muncul seorang gadis kecil dengan kerutan didahi.

''Sakura-chan?'' Putri kecilnya itu berjalan cepat sambil tersungut-sungut berjalan kearahnya. Ditatapnya wajah ayahnya tersebut.

''Tou-san berbohong kan?'' Tanya gadis cilik itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Dari belakang muncul Hinamori dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

''ano, Ma.. maaf Taichou. Aku tidak dapat menghentikannya.'' Hinamori menunduk dalam.

''Tidak apa-apa, Momo. Kau boleh pergi.''

''Baik. Permisi.''

Ichigo menghampiri putri kecilnya yang masih menggembungkan pipinya dengan kerutan didahi.

'_manis sekali. Persis Rukia.' _Batin Ichigo sembari terkekeh.

Di gendongnya malaikat kecilnya tersebut. Ichigo mencium lembut pipi Putrinya. Sontak membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah ayahnya.

''Tou-sannnnn.'' Rajuk bocah kecil itu. Melihat itu, Ichigo tertawa geli.

''hahaha. Tou-san tahu kenapa kau marah.'' Ucap Ichigo mencoba merayu putri kecilnya.

''jika Tou-san tau, kenapa Tou-san mengingkari janji? Sakura sudah menunggu Tou-san dari tadi.''Ujar gadis manis tersebut.

Kimono pink yang Ia gunakan dan rambut yang selalu di kuncir dua semakin membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Ichigo terkekeh geli.

''Baik-baik. Kali ini Tou-san yang bersalah. Tou-san sudah ingkar janji. Maukah gadis manis Tou-san ini memaafkan Tou-san?'' Ichigo mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya. Kebiasaan mereka jika ada dari mereka yang ingin meminta maaf karena mereka salah.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Sakura mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

''baiklah, Sakura maafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi.''

Dengan kekehan geli, Ichigo mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya .

''Terima kasih, nona manis.'' Goda Ichigo.

Setelah acara saling meminta maaf itu, Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi riang. Ditatapnya mata hazel milik ayahnya tersebut.

''ne, ne, apa kita akan jadi pergi ke tempat kakek, tou-san?''

Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada putri kecilnya tersebut.

''Iya. Tapi... apa tugas rumah dari sensei sudah kau kerjakan, hem?''

''Tentu saja sudah. Minami-sensei pasti akan bangga dengan nilaiku.'' Ujar Sakura membanggakan diri.

Mendengar itu Ichigo tertawa geli. ''Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita pergi sekarang.''

''Benarkah? Yeeyyyyy. Ayo, Tou-san.!''

Dengan menggendong putri kecilnya. Ichigo keluar dari ruangannya untuk beranjak pergi ke tempat ayahnya di Real World, Karakura. Sebelumnya, Ichigo telah berpesan pada Momo bahwa dia akan pergi dan akan kembali lusa.

.

.

#Rin_Kurochiki#

.

.

Melihat kedatangan cucu perempuannya, membuat Isshin berteriak girang sembari memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Ichigo telah melepas pelukan itu dan melempar Oyajinya tersebut keluar. Sedangkan Yuzu dan Karin, begitu melihat keponakannya yang lucu ini datang mereka langsung berebutan ingin menggendong. Yang bisa dilakukan Ichigo hanya mengelemgkan kepala.

Hari ini menjadi pesta dadakan untuk keluarga sekarang musim dingin, tetapi tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk mengadakan pesta barbeque dengan mengundang teman-teman Ichigo. Orihime dan Ishida sekarang sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun. Wajahnya persis seperti Orihime. Warna rambut dan sifatnyapun sama seperti Orihime. Hanya saja matanya mirip seperti ayahnya. Melihat adik kecil yang lucu, Sakura mendekatinya.

''halo bibi hime.'' Sapa Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

''oh hey Sakura-chan. Kau mau bermain dengan himeka?'' tawar Hime pada Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan menggandeng tangan Himeka. Melihat itu Orihime tersenyum simpul.

Ishida dan Ichigo sekarang ini tengah memanggang daging untuk pesta dadakan ini. Merasa bosan dengan keheningan diantara mereka, Ishida mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan.

''Bagaimana dengan sekolah putrimu, Kurosaki?''

''Tumben kau menanyakan tentang sekolah Sakura. Ada apa?'' Tanya Ichigo heran.

''Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya saja.'' Jawab Ishida ketus. Sejenak Ichigo menghela nafas panjangnya.

''Beberapa hari ini Ia terus menanyakan tentang Ibunya.'' Ujar Ichigo menatap sendu langit sore itu.

Mendengar itu, Ishida juga ikut menghela nafas. Ditatapnya Sakura yang tengah bermain dengan putrinya.

''Bagi gadis sekecil itu, memang tidak mudah menghadapi cobaan seperti ini. Tapi sebagai seorang ayah, kau harus mau berperan menjadi Ibu untuknya.''

''Aku tahu.''

Keheningan melanda mereka. Dengan pelan, Ishida menepuk bahu Ichigo.

''Kau harus bisa tegar di depan putrimu. Walaupun berat percayalah, Rukia-san akan tersenyum di sana.''

Mendengar hal itu, Ichigo hanya dapat tersenyum simpul.

Malam telah menjelang. Acara makan-makan pun telah dimulai. Mereka semua asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain. Disaat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Orihime dan Himeka, terlihat kalau Himeka tengah duduk di pangkuan Orihime. Tertawa lepas melihat wajah Himeka yang belepotan karena Cheese Cake yang Ia makan. Melihat itu, sontak wajah Sakura berubah murung. Hal itu membuatnya iri sekaligus merindukan sosok ibunya. Ichigo yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Sakura segera mendekati putri kecilnya tersebut.

''Ada apa?'' Tanya Ichigo sembari membelai rambut raven putrinya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Tidak apa-apa Tou-san. Aku akan ke dalam.''

Gadis kecil itu berjalan menjauh dengan kepala tertunduk. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat putri kecilnya tersebut beranjak menjauh darinya. Ia tahu apa yang membuat putrinya menjadi sedih seperti itu. Putrinya merindukan Ibunya. Sudah sering kali Ichigo melihat Sakura seperti itu jika putrinya itu melihat keakraban yang tercipta antara Ibu dan anak. Ichigo ingin menyusul putrinya. Tetapi, Oyajinya meraih lengan Ichigo dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, Ichigo. Dia butuh waktu.''

Ichgo hanya mampu menatap sendu punggung putri kecilnya.

'_Sakura-chan.'_

.

.

#Rin_Kurochiki#

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Semua teman Ichigo telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Isshin, Yuzu, dan Karin sudah selesai membereskan perlengkapan pesta barbeque yang tadi mereka gunakan. Setelah Ichigo selesai membantu membereskan semuanya, Ia mencari keberadaan putri kecilnya tersebut. Ichigo menemukan malaikat kecilnya tersebut tengah tertidur lelap di depan TV.

''kenapa kau tidur disini, sayang?'' Ucap Ichigo lirih.

Karena ia tidak ingin putri kecilnya masuk angin, akhirnya Ia menggendongnya untuk Ia letakkan di kamar. Dengan perlahan, Ia baringkan tubuh putrinya tersebut. Ichigo duduk tepat di sisi ranjang putri kecilnya tersebut. Dapat Ia lihat ada bekas jejak air mata di pipinya. Dipelupuk matanya pun masih ada air mata yang akan mengalir.

'_kasihan sekali, putri kecilku ini.'_ Batin Ichigo.

Ichigo menyekanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia tahu, putrinya ini pastilah akan menangis jika melihat teman-temannya dapat akrab dengan Ibu mereka. Pernah sekali Ichigo melihat Sakura menangis karena Ia tidak sengaja melihat teman sekelasnya tengah asyik bercanda dengan Ibunya. Ichigo yang saat itu datang untuk melihat Sakura hanya mampu menatap sendu putrinya.

''Kaa-san.''

Mendengar putrinya mengigau membuat Ichigo membelalakan matanya. Putrinya mengigau tentang Ibunya. Kembali setelah ia mengatakan itu, putrinya kembali mengigau.

''hiks.. hiks... Aku rindu kaa-san. Hiks.. hiks...'' Isak putrinya.

Ichigo segera meraih tangan putrinya tersebut. Dikecupnya lembut tangan mungil putrinya . melihat putrinya yang terus mengigau tentang ibunya, membuat air mata telah menetes dipipi Ichigo.

''sst... jangan menangis. Tou-san di sini sayang.'' Bisiknya lirih. Dengan perlahan dikecupnya dahi putrinya tersebut. Ichigo menatap sendu putrinya.

''apa yang harus kulakukan, Rukia? Putrimu merindukanmu.'' Ichigo berkata lirih.

Setelah menyelimuti putrinya dan memastikan putrinya telah tenang, Ichigo keluar dari kamar tersebut dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Diraihnya botol air mineral yang ada di kulkas. Walaupun Ia tahu jika saat ini salju tengah turun dan cuaca sangat dingin, tetapi diteguknya air dingin itu Sedikit demi sedikit yang –mungkin- dapat menghilangkan stressnya. Ichigo melihat ayahnya tengah duduk terdiam di depan tv. Tumben sekali Oyajinya tidak menyalakan tv. Ichigopun mendekati Oyajinya.

''Oyaji belum mengantuk?''

''Belum .Kau sendiri?'' Tanya Isshin kembali. Ichgo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Hanya suara hujan salju yang meramaikan suasana antara ayah dan anak itu. Ichigo dengan tiba-tiba membuka topik pembicaraan.

''Ayah, perasaan apa yang kau rasakan pada saat Ibu meninggal?''

''Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?'' Tanya Isshin dengan tanpa menatap putranya.

Ichigo menundukan kepalanya. ''Hanya ingin tahu saja.''

Mendengar jawaban putranya, Isshin terkekeh pelan. Ditatapnya langit-langit rumahnya.

''Jujur saja Ayah sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu. Ayah tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan diri Ayah sendiri karena telah membuat Kau dan adik-adikmu menjadi seorang piatu.''

Ichigo menunduk sedih mendengar hal itu. Yang ia tahu, dulu ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Ibunya. Saat itu, Rukia yang selalu berkata bahwa bukan dia yang membunuh Ibunya. Rukia selalu memarahinya jika Ia terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya. Dulu, pada saat Ichigo dalam keadaan terpuruk dan menangis, Rukia akan dengan tanpa segan-segan menendangnya atau memukul kepalanya. Dan ya... pada akhirnya Rukia jugalah yang membuatnya sadar akan hal itu. Isshin tersenyum simpul kemudian kembali melanjutkannya.

''Tapi ketahuilah Ichigo, jangan terus menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kematian orang yang kita cintai. Karena itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Itu adalah kehendak dari Kami-Sama.''

Ichigo mengangguk setelah mendengar kata-kata ayahnya.

''Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau harus menjadi seorang single parent?'' tanya Isshin to the point.

Ichigo membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Seketika wajahnya berubah murung.

''aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar Sakura bahagia.''

Mendengar penuturan putranya, Isshin tersenyum simpul. Ditepuknya bahu putranya tersebut.

''Yang harus kau lakukan adalah jangan menangis di depan putrimu. Karena bagaimanapun juga putrimu tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Buatlah Ia merasa selalu diliputi kebahagian.''

Sejenak suasana hening saat itu. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu.

''tapi...''

''tapi kenapa?'' Isshin menoleh kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bahunya sedikit bergetar.

''Aku tidak mampu melihatnya seperti ini jika Ia terus menerus merindukan Rukia. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terus menerus menangis karena kepergian Ibunya. Apa yang harus kulakukkan, Ayah? ''

Melihat putranya yang mencoba menahan isakan, Isshin merangkul bahu putranya.

''Ayah tahu ini sulit untukmu. Tapi berusahalah. Sekarang, Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menangis. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Ayah akan menjadi sandaranmu.''

Ichigo segera merangkul ayahnya. Ichigo menangis pilu dipelukan ayahnya. Kurosaki Isshin menepuk pelan bahu putranya. Mungkin ini adalah tangisan yang selama ini Ichigo coba pendam sendiri , yang sekarang tumpah. Tangisan pilu yang mampu membuat binatang malam ikut merasakannya. Disisi lain, Yuzu dan Karin yang menyaksikan itu ikut menangis. Mereka menatap iba apa yang tengah dirasakan kakaknya sekarang. Kejadian yang mampu membuat sinar redup di mata kakaknya pada saat Ia kehilangan Ibu mereka, kini terulang kembali. Orang yang selama ini kakaknya sebut sebagai orang yang telah mengubah dunianya, kini telah menyusul ke tempat Ibunya berada.

Matahari telah menampakkan kilau cahayanya. Walaupun tidak secerah saat musim semi, tapi setidaknya masih dapat menghangatkan suasana pagi ini. Di Musim dingin kali ini, Sakura tidak lincah seperti biasanya. Ia masih berdiri di depan jendela ruang keluarga mengamati suasana pagi hari di musim dingin. Kakeknya bilang, ayahnya tengah pergi untuk menjalankan tugas sebentar, karena kakek Yamamoto yang menyuruhnya. Lengkaplah sudah hari membosankan untuk gadis mungil ini.

Walaupun Ia masih dalam keadaan sedih karena kejadian tadi malam, tapi Ia berharap ayahnya akan menemaninya bermain salju sekarang. Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

'dasar Tou-san jahat.' Batin Sakura jengkel.

Melihat keponakan kecilnya berwajah cemberut, Karin pun mendekatinya.

''Mau bermain bola salju bersama bibi?''

Sontak gadis mungil itu menoleh dan menatap mata Karin.

''Apa bibi Karin mau?'' tanya Sakura polos. Karin terkekeh pelan.

''Tentu saja. Ayo.''

Sakura segera mengikuti Bibinya tersebut. Di belakang Rumah mereka sekarang ini banyak sekali tumpukan salju yang menggunung. Melihat itu, membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Diraihnya sedikit salju yang ada dibawah kakinya. Namun sebelum ia membentuknya, sebuah bola salju mengenai tepat di kepalanya. Karin sebagai pelaku utama tertawa geli.

''ahahahahaha. Kena kau, Sakura-chan.''

''Bibiiiiiiiiiiiii. Awas ya.''

Dengan usaha yang gigih, Sakura mengumpulkan tumpukan tersebut menjadi sebuah bola salju. Dilemparnya bola salju tersebut kearah bibinya. Dan... jackpot... kena.!

''Itu balasan dariku, bibi Karin.'' Sakura tertawa geli.

''Baiklah kalau begitu. Perang kita mulai.''

Karin mengumpulkan bola salju untuk menyerang Sakura. Begitupun Sakura yang menyerang bibinya tanpa ampun. Walaupun baru berumur 7 tahun, tetapi kekuatannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Terbukti Karin selalu kewalahan menghadapi keponakan mungilnya tersebut.

Mendengar kegaduhan di belakang rumah, Yuzu dan Isshin menuju ke sana.

''Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?'' Yuzu mencoba menengahi.

''Kami sedang bermain perang bola salju, bibi Yuzu. Mau ikut?''

''asyikkkk. Baiklah, Aku akan jadi sekutu Sakura-chan.''

''kalau begitu kakek akan jadi sekutu bibi karin. Yeahhhhh.''

Masing-masing dari mereka menyiapkan bola salju yang mereka pikir akan mampu mengalahkan lawan mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup, perangpun dimulai. Isshin terus menerus menggempur pertahanan lawan, sementara dari pihak Yuzu dan Sakura tidak mau kalah. Pertarungan bertambah seru saat Isshin berhasil tumbang karena bola yang berhasil dilempar cucunya mengenai wajahnya. Merekapun tertawa bersama.

''Tadaima.''

Kurosaki Ichigo telah kembali dari misinya di salah satu sudut kota Karakura. Karena dirinya yang paling dekat dengan jarak hollow, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Saat di tengah perjalanannya pulang, Ia melihat ada boneka chappy kesukaan putri kecilnya. Jadi, Ia membelikannya untuk malaikat kecilnya itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya.

Ichigo tersenyim melihat boneka tersebut. Chappy adalah boneka kesukaan mendiang istrinya. Dulu, Ia sering sekali membelikan Rukia boneka seperti ini jika ia pulang dari misi. Tapi sekarang, semua boneka itu Byakuya yang menyimpannya. Takut jika putrinya menanyakan boneka milik siapakah itu.

Ichigo meneriakkan nama anggota keluarganya satu persatu.

''Oyaji, Yuzu, Karin, Sakura, dimana kalian?''

Tidak ada jawaban. Ichigo terus mencari dimana keberadaan anggota keluarganya tersebut. Dapat Ichigo dengar teriakan Yuzu dan putrinya dari belakang rumah. Ichigo bergegas menuju belakang rumah. Dilihatnya Yuzu dan putrinya tengah tertawa riang melihat ayahnya yang terkapar tak berdaya setelah bola salju yang besar menimpa kepalanya. Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kebodohan ayahnya.

Ichigo melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh putrinya. Ia sudah kembali tersenyum riang sekarang.

'_syukurlah jika Sakura sudah tersenyum.'_ Batin Ichigo seraya tersenyum simpul.

''Sakura-chan.''

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara.

''Tou-sannnnn.''

Mengetahui ayahnya telah kembali, Kurosaki Sakura segera berlari kearah ayahnya. Ichigo menangkap tubuh putrinya tersebut lalu mengendongnya. Dicubitnya pelan pipi chuuby milik putrinya tersebut.

''menyenangkan tidak bermain dengan kakek dan bibi, hem?''

Gadis manis itu tersenyum riang. ''tentu saja, Tou-san. Tapi Tou-san tidak ada.''

Gerutu Sakura pada Tou-sannya. Ichigo terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

''maaf ya, nona manis. Tadi kakek Yamamoto memberikan tugas untuk Tou-san. Jadi Tou-san harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Tou-san tahu jika Sakura-chan pasti akan cemberut jika Tou-san tinggal. Jadi...''

Ichigo mengeluarkan boneka chappy yang Ia sembunyikan dibelakangnya.

''.. Tou-san belikan ini untuk Sakura-chan.''

''wahhhh... chappy. Terima kasih, Tou-san.'' Ucap Sakura riang seraya merangkul ayahnya.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut raven putrinya.

''Douitashimashite, sayang.''

Melihat hal itu, Isshin, Yuzu, dan Karin tersenyum bahagia.

To Be Continued

**Sesuai janji chapter depan adalah ending dari cerita ini.**

**kalo kalian mau tau ni ya, saya ini sangat tidak menyukai angst apalagi kalau salah satu dari ichiruki tewas.**

**Readers: Nah lu kenape bikin ini, onyon.**

**Rinko: karena otak saya kok yang mau. Saya kan hanya menjalankan aja.**

**Ini adalah sebagai ajang dimana saya mau mengasah kemampuan saya. Saya gak nyari apa-apa di fanfiction. Hanya mau berpartisipasi aja. Hehehe.**

**Kalo masih kurang berkenan mohon dimaafkan ya. Orang itu harus berusaha untuk maju, jika ia mau sukses... #ceilah... dari mane ni bahase#**

**Jadi... saya tampung kritik dan saran. Ngeflame nggeh monggo, tapi kacang sekarang mahal lho..#ape nyambungnye#**

**Okelah.. tunggu chapter 3 nya ya...**

**Ehehehehe... readers sekalian dapet salam dari Raiko. Katanya kangen ama kalian.**

**Readers: cuihhhh...**

**Love you, all...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke.. Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fic ini. Maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic saya ini. Oke tanpa berlama-lama ria, mari kita saksikan.**

**Renji: Woy.. Woy... Mbak ni bukan lenong ye.**

**Rinko: Banyak bacot juge lu ye. Suka-suka ane donk ane mau ngemeng ape. Ahh**

**Byakuya: Yo wes.. Yo wes... Gitu aja kok repot.**

**Kaa-san by Rinko Kurochiki (tanpa Raiko)**

**Any Ichiruki in this chapter...#belagu pake bahasa inggris#**

**Disclaimer: Punya siapa hayo..? Rinko...? Salah. Punya om saya, Om Kubo #di getok readers#**

**Warning: OOC, Absolutely absurd, Gajeness, TYPO bergentayangan dimana-mana, EYD kayak kapal pecah.**

**Enjoy Read Guys... ^^**

**Chapter 3: Cinta Tak Terbatas Oleh Sebuah Asa. (Last Chapter)**

**Soul Society, Division 5**

Sakura, gadis mungil ini terduduk diam dimeja makan bersama ayahnya. Ia menatap kosong makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang karena memikirkan sesuatu. Ichigo tampak memperhatikan tingkah laku gadis kecilnya pagi ini.

'_Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura?'_ Batin Ichigo sembari memperhatikan gadis mungilnya.

Sakura masih ayik dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak sadar jika sang ayah memanggilnya.

''Sakura-chan.''

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Tidak biasanya gadis mungilnya ini terdiam seperti ini pada saat mereka sedang sarapan pagi. Kembali dipanggilnya Sakura.

''Sakura-chan.''

''A... ah.. Iya Tou-san.''

Melihat putrinya terkaget seperti itu, Kurosaki Ichigo tertawa geli. Ditatapnya dengan lembut putri kecilnya tersebut.

''Apa yang sedang Sakura-chan pikirkan, hem?'' Tanya Ichigo pada putri kecilnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. ''Tidak apa-apa, Tou-san.''

Ichigo kembali menerawang mata hazel putrinya tersebut. Ada kegelisahan yang terpancar dimata gadis kecilnya. Selama 7 tahun menjadi ayah, Ichigo tahu dengan pasti apa yang dirasakan putri kecilnya itu. Ichigo berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiri gadis kecilnya tersebut.

''Mau ikut Tou-san ke taman belakang?'' ajak Ichigo.

Mendengar tawaran ayahnya, Sakura mengangguk-angguk pelan dan menggandeng tangan ayahnya.

Taman belakang rumah ini dipenuhi oleh tanaman bunga lily dan bunga crysant. Bunga-bunga ini adalah bunga kesukaan mendiang istrinya. Rukia mengatakan bahwa dia menanam bunga-bunga ini agar nantinya anak mereka dapat melihat indahnya bunga yang ditanam oleh ibunya. Pertama kali Ichigo memberitahukan tempat ini, Sakura tersenyum bahagia sambil berlari-larian di area kebun bunga ini. Di tempat ini, Ichigo dapat melihat tawa riang Sakura. Seperti saat ini, Sakura terlihat tersenyum bahagia sembari memetik bunga lily yang tumbuh subur walaupun saat ini sedang musim dingin.

Melihat itu, Ichigo merasa bahwa putrinya bukanlah seperti dirinya, tapi seperti Ibunya.

'_kau lihat, Rukia. Dia lebih mirip sepertimu.'_

'_**dia lebih mirip dirimu, Ichi.'**_

Ichigo terlonjak kaget ketika suara familiar itu hinggap ditelinganya. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang mirip dengan suara istri tercintanya. Ichigo sangat hafal suara khas dari seorang Rukia. Ia benaar-benar merindukan istrinya. Sudah berulang kali Ia menginginkan agar Ia di pertemukan oleh Rukia walaupun dimimpi sekalipun. Namun, itu tidak kunjung datang. Merasa bahwa itu hanyalah khayalannya saja, Ichigo menghela nafas panjang.

''Hah... Mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku saja.'' Ya... Mungkin itu hanyalah keinginginannya untuk mendengar suara Rukia.

Ichigo berjalan menuju ke tempat putrinya berada. Sakura tersu berlari kesana-kemari demi mengambil bunga-bunga yang ada di taman ini. Dengan tiba-tiba, Ichigo menggendong putri kecilnya.

''Tou-sannnnnnnnnnnn... lepaskan Sakura.'' Ronta gadis kecil itu.

''jangan terus memetik bunga kesayangan Ibumu. Nanti ibu bisa marah.'' Nasehat Ichigo yang tentunya itu hanya sebuah candaan. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

''Tou-san bohong kan. Kaa-san pasti tidak akan marah pada Sakura.'' Gerutu gadis kecil itu. Ichigo terkekeh pelan. Dikecupnya pipi chubby putrinya tersebut.

''Sepertinya Tou-san tidak bakat untuk berbohong padamu, nona manis.''

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar candaan ayahnya. Keakraban ini yang selalu terlihat jika mereka tengah berada di taman ini. Seakan-akan mereka dapat menemukan sosok Rukia disini.

''Tou-san.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuaatu?'' Tanya Sakura seraya menatap mata ayahnya. Ichigo mengangguk mantap.

''Tentu. Apa itu?''

''Apa... Ibu sayang dengan Sakura?''

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Ichigo membelalakan matanya. Pertanyaan ini benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Sejenak Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Dibelainya rambut raven putrinya.

''Tentu saja, sayang. Kenapa Sakura-chan menanyakan hal itu?'' Tanya Ichigo kembali pada putrinya.

Gadis kecil itu memandangi taman disekelilingnya. ''Oh. Sebenarnya besok ada acara di sekolah. Minami-sensei bilang, kami harus mengajak Ibu untuk datang ke sekolah. ''

Mata Ichigo benar-benar terbelalak ketika mendengar hal itu. Sekolah menyuruh siswa untuk membawa Ibu mereka masing-masing?

''Memang ada acara apa di sana?'' Tanya Ichigo mencoba mencairkan suasana.

''Masing-masing murid akan membawakan prakarya yang akan kami buat sendiri untuk Ibu. Sakura kan tidak punya Ibu.'' Ujar Sakura menunduk sedih.

Ichigo benar-benar tidak mampu berkata apapun saat putrinya mengatakan hal itu. Ini seperti terasa bahwa ratusan –bahkan lebih-pisau menancap dihatinya. Lidah Ichigopun terasa begitu kelu mengatakan apapun. Namun, Ia tidak bisa terus begini. Ia harus menyemangati putrinya sendiri. Dipeluknya putri kecilnya tersebut.

''Walaupun Sakura tidak memiliki Ibu, bukankah ada Tou-san disini,hem?'' Ujar Ichigo menenangkan peri kecilnya ini. ''Tou-san akan datang ke acara besok.''

''Benarkah itu, Tou-san?''

Ichigo mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan putrinya. Dengan senangnya Sakura memeluk Tou-sannya.

''Arigatou, Tou-san.''

Mendengar itu, Ichigo hanya terkekeh pelan.

.

.

#Rin_Kurochiki#

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana tempat Sakura bersekolah yaitu, Junior Academy di Soul Society mengadakan sebuah acara. Acara yang ini diadakan demi menghargai rasa cinta seorang Ibu yang telah melahirkan putra-putrinya dengan jiwa raganya. Sakura saat ini tengah menunggu kedatangan Tou-sannya. Dengan baju kimono berwarna putih elegan pemberiaan pamannya, gadis kecil itu nampak sangat cantik dan menawan. Banyak para ibu-ibu yang melihat Sakura dengan tatapan kagum.

''hey, bukankah itu putri dari keluarga Kurosaki?'' Tanya salah satu wali murid yang berada di dekat Sakura.

''Benar. Dai tampak sangat cantik ya dengan kimono itu.'' Ujar temannya yang menatap Sakura kagum.

''Tentu saja. Dia kan termasuk anggota keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. Bahkan dari yang kudengar, gadis kecil itu selalu menduduki peringkat 1 di akademi.''

''Benarkah itu? Bangsawan keluarga Kuchiki memang hebat..''

''Tapi, malang sekali nasib gadis itu. Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya.''

''Benarkah?''

''Iya. Yang ku tahu, ayah dan ibunya baru saja menikah selama 2 tahun. Kasihan sekali.''

Mereka mengangguk setuju seraya menatap iba pada Sakura.

Acara akan seegera dimulai. Para wali muridpun telah datang dan menduduki bangku masing-masing. Sakura tampak gelisah menanti kehadiran Tou-sannya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala , sosok ayahnya belum muncul.

''Nah.. Acara akan segera dimulai.''

Sakura sekarang benar-benar kalang kabut melihat belum adanya tanda-tanda bahwa Tou-sannya akan tiba. Dari kejauhan Ia melihat sosok paman Byakuyanya. Dengan menggunakan kimono berwarna biru tua, Byakuya tampak sangat tampan dan gagah. Ketika melihat pamannya, Sakura segera berlari kearah pamannya.

''Byakuya jii-sama.''

Byakuya menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Melihat keponakan kecilnya, senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya.

''Bukankah giliranmu yang pertama tampil Sakura-chan?'' Tanya Byakuya seraya membelai sayang rambut keponakannya tersebut.

''Tou-san mana?''

Byakuya tahu jika Ia mengatakan bahwa Ichigo tidak bisa datang, pasti Sakura akan menangis. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

''Tou-san mu tidak bisa datang, Sakura.'' Ujar Byakuya menjawab.

Mendengar itu, Sakura membelalakan matanya.

''Ke.. kenapa?''

''Ada misi yang harus ayahmu selesaikan. Jadi, ayahmu tidak datang.''

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sedih karena Tou-san yang seharusnya bisa datang menyaksikannya malah tidak bisa datang karena harus menyelesaikan misi. Ingin rasanya gadis ini menangis. Tapi, tidak mungkin karena akan membuat pamannya repot.

''Untuk persembahan yang pertama, Kurosaki Sakura akan membacakan sebuah ungkapan yang akan Ia tujukan pada Ibunya.''

Suara Minami-sensei membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Byakuya hanya menatap kaget keponakan kecilnya. Sakura kurang lebih juga terlihat seperti itu. Ungkapan? Sebelumnya senseinya tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk membacakan hal itu.

''Kurosaki-chan, silahkan maju.''

Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya gadis itu melangkah maju menuju keatas panggung. Dilihatnya para wali murid yang tengah melihat dirinya. Sakura terlihat gemetar saat ini.

''Ayo, Kurosaki-chan.''

Sakura menatap bingung senseinya tersebut. Minami-sensei memberikan senyum semangat pada muridnya tersebut. Sakura segera memulai kata-katanya.

''Ibu... Ibu adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Bagiku... Ibu adalah sosok seorang malaikat yang akan selalu menjagaku disaat aku senang ataupun susah.''

Dengan meluncurnya kata itu, air mata menetes dari manik hazel ungkapan yang –bahkan- Sakura sendiri ragu untuk diungkapkan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan indahnya kasih sayang seorang ibu sampai sekarang. Bahkan wajah Ibunya pun hanya dapat gadis kecil itu lihat lewat sebuah foto.

Melihat itu, Byakuya segera berdiri dari kursinya. Para wali murid yang lain menatap Byakuya bingung.

''Wa... walaupun Ibu telah tiada. Sakura yakin, Ibu akan selalu ada disamping Sakura.''

Sakura mencoba menghapus air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya. Mendengar kata-kata itu, semua yang melihat itu berjengit kaget. Byakuya berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju Sakura. Para wali murid yang melihat hal itu, segera berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka.

''Sakura ingin sekali bertemu Ibu walaupun hanya sekali. Hiks.. tetapi, apa mungkin aku dapat bertemu Ibu?''

''Tentu bisa.''

Byakuya segera menaiki panggung tanpa memperhatikan tatapan orang lain. Byakuya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan keponakannya. Dihapusnya air mata yang menggenangi mata indah gadis mungil ini. Byakuya tersenyum lembut menatap keponakan kecilnya.

''Jika Sakura berdoa pada Kami-sama, maka Kami-sama akan mengabulkan doa Sakura. Paman yakin, Sakura akan bertemu dengan Ibu.''

''hiks.. Jii-sama.''

Byakuya segera memeluk dengan erat keponakan mungilnya tersebut. Para wali murid yang melihat adegan itu memberikan tepuk tangan. Banyak juga dari mereka yang menangis terharu menyaksikan hal itu, termasuk guru-guru yang ada di sini.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo baru pulang dari misi. Mmatahari telah condong kearah barat. Menandakan bahwa hari menjelang malam. Walaupun cuaca tidak sedingin kemarin, tapi hari ini salju masih sedikit menumpuk. Sekarang ini Ichigo sedang berjalan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Dan entah kenapa, Ichigo merasakan pusing dan sekujur tubuhnya merasakan kedinginan. Mungkinkah dirinya demam?

''hatchi... oh sial. Selalu seperti ini jika musim dingin. Hah... karena misi bodoh itu aku jadi terserang flu. Renji juga tidak mau membantu. Babon sial.'' Gerutu Ichigo seorang diri.

Kebiasaan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo jika dirinya sedang kesal , pasti Ia akan mengerutu seorang diri layaknya orang gila.

''Tadaima.''

Ichigo membuka alas kakinya. Sang pengurus rumah menyambut kedatangannya seraya membungkuk hormat.

''Okaerinasai, Kurosaki-sama.''

''Ada dimana Sakura?'' Tanya Ichigo pada pengurus rumah sekaligus pengasuh putrinya tersebut.

''Sakura-sama ada di taman belakang, Kurosaki-sama.''

Ichigo segera mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan ke belakang rumahnya. Oh astaga, putrinya pasti sangat marah sekarang. Ichigo telah mengingkari janjinya dan membuat putri kecilnya merasa sedih. Padahal, gadis kecilnya itu mengatakan bahwa acara itu ditujukan untuk Ibu. Kemarin Ichigo telah menyanggupinya agar dapat datang ke acara tersebut. Dan kenyataannya, Ia tidak dapat datang.

'_Aku memang bodoh.'_ Batin Ichigo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini dapat dilihatnya Sakura yang tengah memandang sedih kebun bunga yang ada dihadapannya. Ichigo tahu, ini bukan saatnya untuk Ia mengganggu putri kecilnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Ia harus meminta maaf.

''Sakura-chan.'' Ichigo mencoba memanggil putri kecilnya.

Sakura masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ichigo mencoba menghampirinya. Dibelainnya rambut raven Sakura. Namun dengan segera ditepis oleh tangan gadis kecil itu. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan tatapan amarah.

''Jangan sentuh Sakura.! '' Mata Ichigo terbelalak ketika mendengar teriakan putrinya itu. Ichigo tahu, saat ini putrinya sedang emosi dengannya. Namun sebagai orang tua, Ichigo harus paham dengan perasaan putrinya.

Disejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis mungilnya.

''Kau marah pada Tou-san?'' Tanya Ichigo dengan nada melembut. Sakura segera berdiri dari tempatnya.

''Kenapa Tou-san tidak mau datang ke acara sekolah?'' Sakura masih menatap ayahnya dengan tajam. Amarah seorang anak kecil memang tidak stabil. Pada saat kemarahan itu ada dititik puncak, maka kontrol emosipun tidak akan bisa terkontrol. Peranan orang tua sangat penting untuk hal ini.

Ichigo meraih pergelangan tangan putri kecilnya itu.

''Sakura tahu, ada hal yang tidak bisa Tou-san tinggalkan. Dan Tou-san..''

''Lalu Tou-san tega meninggalkan Sakura hanya untuk itu?''

Ichigo diam menatap putri kecilnya. Air mata telah membasahi pipi Sakura.

''Tou-san tidak pernah ada disaat Sakura membutuhkan Tou-san. Tou-san selalu sibuk dengan semua hal yang Tou-san anggap itu penting. Sakura ingin Tou-san disini karena Sakura merindukan Ibu. SAKURA SANGAT MERINDUKAN IBU.''

Ichigo hanya mampu memejamkan mata demi menahan luapan emosinya ketika mendengar suara putrinya yang meninggi 1 oktaf. Kepalanya juga terasa semakin berat sekarang. Sakura masih menatap Ichigo dengan tajam. Ichigo mencoba bersabar pada putri kecilnya ini.

''Sakura, Ayah minta maaf jika ayah salah.''

''TIDAK. SAKURA BENCI PADA AYAH.''

Sakura berlari menuju dalam rumah.

''SAKURA!''

Terlambat bagi Ichigo untuk mengejar putrinya tersebut. Dengan langkah yang gontai dan nafas yang terus menderu dengan berat, Ichigo mencoba menyusul Sakura.

Sakura menangis sendiri di altar Ibunya. Air mata masih mengalir dimata cantik itu.

''Hiks... Aku benci pada Tou-san. Tou-san selalu ingkar janji setiap kali aku meminta pada Tou-san.''

Sakura meraih foto mendiang Ibunya. Dipandanginya foto mendiang Ibunya. Dalam foto itu, Rukia terlihat sangat cantik dengan baju fukutaichounya. Senyum manis juga terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Ibunya terlihat bagaikan bidadari yang memang diciptakan Kami-sama untuk dicintai semua orang. Sakura meraba foto itu. Isakan masih terus terdengar dari mulut kecilnya.

''Kaa-san... kenapa Kaa-san tinggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sakura ingin kaa-san ada disini. Sakura rindu pada Kaa-san. Sakura benar-benar sangat rindu pada Kaa-san... hiks.. hiks..''

Dipeluknya foto mendiang Ibunya itu. Bagi Sakura, ini adalah hari yang paling menyedihkan untuknya. Seharusnya hari ini Ia dapat bersenang-senang dengan Tou-sannya. Tapi semua rusak karena Tou-sannya tidak hadir dalam acara itu.

Dari luar dapat Sakura dengar suara Tou-sannya yang tengah memanggil dirinya.

''Sakura-chan, dengarkan ayah. Ayah minta maaf jika ayah terus membuatmu bersedih. Ayah tahu maaf saja tidak cukup.''

''LALU KENAPA TOU-SAN MENGINGKARI JANJI ITU.'' Teriak Sakura dari dalam ruangan dengan isakan yang semakin kuat.

Nafas Ichigo semakin berat sekarang. Kepalanya juga semakin bertambah berat. Berulang kali Ichigo hampir terjatuh. Tetapi, Ia coba untuk bertahan demi berbicara pada putrinya. Ichigo menyendarkan tubuhnya pada pintu shoji yang ada dihadapannya.

''Jika Sakura tahu, ayah sangat ingin datang ke acara itu. Tapi, pekerjaan memaksa ayah untuk tidak meninggalkannya.''

''CUKUP. SAKURA TIDAK MAU DENGAR LAGI. LEBIH BAIK TOU-SAN PERGI SAJA.''

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Ichigo berbicara dengan gadis mungilnya. Jika Ia terus mencoba untuk berbicara padanya, maka Sakura akan semakin membencinya. Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar menyerah. Lebih baik jika Ichigo memberikan waktu untuk Sakura.

Ichigo berdiri dari tempatnya. Untuk sekedar berdiri pun, Ia benar-benar limbung. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang sekarang. Dari arah kejauhan, Ia melihat pengurus rumah mendekatinya dengan seseorang dibelakangnya.

''Byakuya?'

''Maaf Kurosaki-sama, Kuchiki-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda.'' Ungkap pengurus rumahnya seraya membungkuk hormat.

Byakuya yang melihat ada keanehan pada Ichigo. Wajah adik iparnya itu terlihat pucat sekarang. Byakuya segera menghampirinya.

''Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu pucat sekali.'' Ujar Byakuya dengan ekspresi dinginnya walaupun ada raut wajah khawatir.

''Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing saja.'' Ichigo meyakinkan.

''Lebih baik kau berisatirahat. Biar aku yang mencoba berbicara pada Sakura.''

Ichigo mengangguk paham ''Baiklah.''

Ichigo mencoba berjalan perlahan-lahan dibantu oleh pengurus rumahnya. Bagi Ichigo, lantai rumah serasa bergoyang-goyang. Seperti ada gempa yang melanda. Dan tepat saat langkah kedua, tubuh Ichigo telah terkapar dilantai.

''KUROSAKI-SAMA!''

Byakuya membalikkan badanya ketika mendengar suara jeritan pengurus rumah itu. Matanya membelalak semprna ketika melihat tubuh Kurosaki Ichigo yang sudah terkapar dilantai. Dengan segera, Byakuya menghampiri adik iparnya itu.

''Kurosaki, sadarlah. Cepat bantu aku mengangkatnya.''

''Ba.. Baik Kuchiki-sama.''

Byakuya dibantu oleh pengurus rumah mencoba mengangkat tubuh Ichigo. Mendengar kegaduhan yang ada di luar ruangan altar ibunya, Sakura segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat ayahnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

''TOU-SAN!''

''Sakura, tolong bantu paman meletakkan ayahmu ke dalam kamar.''

Sakura mengangguk cepat mendengar perintah Jii-samanya. Dengan memapah Ichigo, Byakuya dan Sakura dibantu pengurus rumah membawa Ichigo ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terus menangis terisak disamping ranjang ayaahnya. Wajah ayahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan keringat dingin terus keluar dari tubuhnya. Unohana, bibinya telah memeriksa keadaan ayahnya tadi, Ia mengatakan bahwa ayahnya hanya kelelahan dan membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Bibinya juga mengatakan padanya bahwa jangan mencemaskan ayahnya. Karena ayahnya bukanlah orang yang akan mudah tumbang hanya karena hal seperti ini.

Byakuya terus memandangi keponakannya. Air mata masih setia mengalir dari mata Sakura. Byakuya mendekati keponakannya.

''Jangan khawatir. Ayahmu pasti akan segera sadar nanti.''

''Hiks.. ini semua salah Sakura. Sakura sudah berkata kasar pada Tou-san. Hiks...''

Byakuya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dibelainya rambut raven keponakannya tersebut. Rambut yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang adiknya.

''Kau tahu. Dulu, saat kau masih berusia kurang dari 1 tahun kau mengalami demam tinggi.''

Sakura menatap pamannya dengan antusias. Gadis kecil ini tertarik dengan cerita pamannya. Byakuya terkekeh pelan. Kemudian dilanjutkannya cerita itu.

''Saat itu...''

Flashback

.

.

.

Oek.. oek...

Oh astaga... mansion divisi 5 saat ini tengah ramai oleh tangisan bayi. Saat ini, di Seiretei menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Waktu yang sangat tepat bagi para penghuni disini untuk terlelap tidur. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk malam ini. Ini disebabkan karena tangisan keras seorang bayi berusia kurang lebih 3 bulan. Tangisan ini berasal dari putri tunggal Kurosaki Ichigo.

Isshin Kurosaki rela datang demi ikut menjaga cucunya yang sedang sakit ini. Tangisan dari cucunya tidak mau berhenti selama 2 jam penuh ini. Demam yang melanda, membuat cucunya semakin rewel tidak karuan.

Oek.. oek...

''Anak manis, cucu kakek, diam ya.. cup.. cup..''

Percuma. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang. Walaupun Isshin sudah berpengalaman menjadi seorang ayah, nyatanya sekarang ini Ia benar-benar kewalahan mendiamkan cucunya. Isshin beralih menatap Byakuya.

''Bagaimana ini, Byakuya? Tangisannya tidak mau berhenti.'' Isshin masih berusaha menenangkan cucunya. Tampak kecemasan diwajah kakek 1 cucu ini.

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang. ''Aku sudah menggendongnya selama 1 jam penuh. Tetapi tangisannya tidak mau berhenti.''

Sakura sudah menangis keras seperti ini selama 2 jam penuh. Ini disebabkan oleh demam yang tengah dialami bayi mungil ini. Ichigo dan Renji sekarang ini masih keluar mencari Unohana untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Pengurus rumah pun juga ikut membantu menenangkan bayi mungil itu

''Tadaima.''

Byakuya dan Isshin menoleh ketika suara Ichigo menggema diruang tamu. Dengan membawa Unohana, Renji dan Ichigo menghampiri Byakuya dan Isshin.

''Bagaimana dengan demam Sakura?'' Tanya Ichigo pada ayahnya.

''Demamnya belum turun. Ia juga terus menangis.'' Ujar Isshin masih mencoba untuk menenangkan cucunya.

''Coba kuperiksa, Kurosaki-san.''

Isshin menyerahkan cucunya pada Unohana. Kapten dari divisi 4 itu terlihat serius memeriksa keadaan bayi mungil itu. Terlihat sekali raut kecemasan dari semua orang yang ada diruang tamu itu. Setelah selesai memeriksa, Unohana tersenyum simpul.

''Ini hanya demam biasa. Demam ini terjadi karena perubahan cuaca yang terlalu signifikan. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan memberikan obat untuknya''

Semua orang menghela nafas lega. Sekarang ini memang pergantian musim dari musim dingin ke musim semi. Jadi wajar jika terjadi seperti ini.

''Syukurlah jika hanya demam biasa.'' Ungkap Renji lega.

Tangisan kencang masih keluar dari bibir mungil bayi itu. Ichigo mencoba menggendong putrinya dengan cara meletakkan kepalanya dibahunya.

''Sssh.. tenang sayang. Ayah disini. Ssh..''

Tangisan itu hanya mereda sedikit. Akan kembali lagi jika rasa tidak nyaman dirasakan oleh putrinya. Ichigo berinisiatif untuk pergi ke kebun bunga milik mendiang istrinya yang terletak di belakang rumah. Hal ini baru pertama kalinya Ichigo lakukan. Ia berharap tangisan ini akan berhenti. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo mencoba menenangkan tangisan bayi mungilnya.

''Diam ya anak manis. Cup.. cup.. putri ayah yang cantik. Diam ya sayang''

Ichigo masih mencoba menenangkan tangisan bayi mungilnya dengan cara mengitari kebun bunga ini. Didekapnya pelan tubuh mungil bayinya.

'_Bantu aku menenangkannya, Rukia.'_ Batin Ichigo seraya membelai lembut kepala putrinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit tangisan bayi mungilnya mulai mereda. Digantikan oleh isakan pelan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Angin musim semipun membelai lembut wajah bayi kecilnya itu. Seperti mendapat belaian lembut dari ibunya. Bayi ini terlihat nyaman. Perlahan-lahan, rasa kantuk mulai membuat putri Ichigo mulai tertidur. Ichigo bersenandung sedikit lagu untuk putri kecilnya. Lagu yang mengantarkan putrinya untuk tertidur. Ternyata pilihan Ichigo tepat mengajaknya kemari. Akhirnya Sakura dapat tertidur dengan pulas.

Flashback End.

.

.

.

''Benarkah itu, Jii-sama?'' Sakura menatap bingung pamannya.

''Kenapa.. bisa begitu?''

Byakuya tersenyum lembut.

''Ayahmu mengatakan bahwa mungkin disana ibumu ikut menenangkanmu juga. Bukankah kebun itu Ibumu yang membuatnya?''

Sakura tersenyum senang ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Memang benar, ayahnya pernah mengatakan bahwa kebun bunga itu Ibunya yang sengaja membuatnya agar nantinya Ia bisa melihat indahnya bunga- bunga kesukaan Ibunya. Dan terbukti, saat Sakura memandangi bunga-bunga disana Ia merasa bahwa ibunya ada disampingnya.

Byakuya tersenyum simpul melihat keponakannya sudah kembali tersenum. Dibelainya rambut Sakura.

''Sakura juga harus paham bahwa ayahmu sangat menyayangimu. Jadi, Sakura tidak boleh berkata kasar lagi pada ayah. Mengerti?''

Gadis menis itu mengangguk paham.

''Baiklah, Jii-sama.''

''Bagus. Baiklah, paman akan pulang dulu. Jaga baik-baik Tou-sanmu.''

''Baik, Jii-sama.''

Byakuya meninggalkan keponakan kecilnya itu. Sakura masih menatap ayahnya cemas. Walaupun demamnya sudah agak turun, tapi keringat dingin terus keluar.

''Kami-sama, tolong sembuhkan Tou-san. Sakura akan berjanji, Sakura tidak akan bersikap kasar lagi pada Tou-san. Sakura mohon Kami-sama. Sembuhkan Tou-san.'' Sakura memanjatkan doanya.

Diumurnya yang masih menginjak 7 tahun, Kurosaki Sakura sudah paham apa yang harus Ia lakukan disaat seperti ini. Ia akan terus berdoa pada Kami-sama, meminta kesembuhan untuk ayahnya. Tidak hanya itu, Ia juga senantiasa merawat ayahnya dengan cara menggantikan kompresan bila dirasanya kompresan perlu diganti. Hal yang kecil tapi terlihat besar untuk anak seusia Sakura.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Sakura tertidur disamping ranjang ayahnya. Demam Ichigo sudah turun sekarang. Ini semua berkat usaha keras Sakura demi kesembuhan ayahnya. Saat ini, Rukia memandang wajah suami dan putrinya dari jauh. Wajah sedih sekaligus terharu terlihat jelas diwajah cantik itu. Sedih karena Ia melihat keadaan suaminya dan terharu karena melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh putrinya.

Rukia tersenyum lembut. Anak yang sudah mati-matian Ia pertahankan ternyata telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan pintar. Sifatnya benar-benar mirip seperti Ichigo. Saat Ia tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, bahkan marahpun semua sifat Ichigo ada pada putri kecilnya. Rukia yakin dengan itu. Ia telah menduga hal itu sejak Sakura lahir ke dunia ini.

Sekarang ini dirinya sudah hadir dihadapan orang-orang yang Ia cintai. Walaupun hanya dalam bentuk arwah, Rukia sudah bersyukur Kami-sama masih memperbolehkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan suami dan putri kecilnya

Perlahan Rukia menghampiri putri kecilnya. Wajah tidurnya begitu damai. Seperti peri kecil yang tengah tertidur. Rukia sudah sering mendengar permintaan putrinya ini. Berulang kali Ia menginginkan putri kecilnya ini untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. Dan sekarang Ia sudah ada disini.

''Putri kecilku yang cantik.'' Rukia tersenyum lembut. Dibelainya rambut raven putrinya.

''Ibu.''

Rukia terperenjat kaget. Tangannya terhenti ketika Ia mendengar igauan gadis mungilnya. Gadis kecilnya memanggil dirinya. Rukia membelai kembali rambut malaikat kecilnya. Senyum tak henti-hentinya terukir dari wajah cantik itu.

''Ibu disini sayang. Jangan khawatir.''

Diciumnya kening malaikat kecilnya itu. Dapat Ia lihat senyum bahagia terukir diwajah cantik putrinya.

''Manis sekali.''Rukia tersenyum simpul.

Rukia ingat. Ia melakukan hal ini terakhir kali saat Ia telah melahirkannya. Saat itu, Ia mencium kening putrinya sangat lama. Seperti salam perpisahan darinya untuk malaikat kecilnya. Dan Ia bersyukur, sekarang dirinya bisa mencium putrinya walaupun ini hanya sekali. Hal yang sangat ingin Ia lakukan saat bertemu Sakura adalah hal ini.

Rukia beralih kepada suaminya. Saat Ia melihat suaminya pingsan, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Air mata terus menetes ketika melihat wajah tidak berdaya milik suaminya. Walaupun dulu Ia pernah melihat suaminya menangis atau bersedih, tetapi baru sekarang ini Ia melihat wajah terluka itu. Rukia membelai wajah suaminya. Ia rindu saat-saat ini. Saat-saat dimana dirinya bisa terus ada bersama suaminya. Air mata melesak keluar dari matanya. Dengan perlahan, Rukia mengecup lembut kening Ichigo.

''Ichi, maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini. Maaf.''

Rukia menangis terisak melihat keadaan suaminya. Ia tahu, Ichigo selama ini mencoba untuk kuat karena Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan putrinya terutama dirinya. Dalam kesendiriannya, Ichigo selalu berwajah murung dan sering kali mengatakan bahwa dirinya merindukan Rukia. Rukia tahu itu. Tapi, Kami-sama telah mengatur semuanya. Ia tidak dapat menentangnya.

''Rukia.''

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya membelalak ketika dirinya melihat Ichigo terpaku menatap dirinya. Senyum terukir diwajah Ichigo.

''I.. Ichigo?''

''Yo. Akhirnya kau datang juga.''

Genangan air mata menumpuk dipelupuk mata Rukia. Ichigo segera memeluk kekasih dari surganya itu. Pertemuan yang begitu manis dan penuh kejutan untuk mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

''Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku akan datang?''

Ujar Rukia seraya membelai rambut putrinya yang sekarang sudah terbaring diranjang samping Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

''Pertama kali aku merasakan kehadiranmu saat kau ada di Real World. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?''

Rukia menatap suaminya. Benar. Saat Ia datang ke kamar Sakura di Karakura Ia merasa Ichigo menyadari kehadirannya. Senyum tercetak jelas diwajah Rukia.

''Ah. Jadi kau merasakannya ya. Hahaha. Aku tidak menyadarinya.''

Senyum manis itu kini dapat Ichigo saksikan. Senyum yang selama 7 tahun ini menghilang dari dunianya, kini telah kembali. Senyum yang mampu mengubah dunianya kini ada di depannya. Jika Ichigo boleh jujur, Rukia sangat cantik sekarang. Dengan balutan gaun panjang berwarna putih susu dan rambut yang panjangnya yang tergulung, Rukia layaknya seorang bidadari yang turun dari surga. Benar-benar cantik dan menawan.

Ichigo memposisikan tubuhnya duduk diranjang. Dipeluknya tubuh Rukianya. Wangi lavender yang Ia rindukan menguar jelas dipenciumannya. Ya... wangi khas Kurosaki Rukia.

''Sudah lama aku tidak mencium bau tubuhmu. Ternyata masih tetap sama.''

''I.. Ichi.'' Rukia tersenyum lembut. Ia balas memeluk tubuh suaminya. Perasaan hangat terasa menjalar keseluruh tubuh Rukia.

''Bahkan kau datang kepadaku dengan penampilan yang sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya.''

Ichigo berulang kali mengecup bahu Rukia. Hal yang sering kali Ia lakukan saat Ia bersandar dibahu istri tercintanya ini. Rukia membelai rambut suaminya dengan lembut. Ini adalah hal yang juga selalu Ia inginkan saat Ia merindukan suaminya. Rindu yang sudah Ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun kini coba Ia luapkan. Karena, hanya inilah kesempatan terakhir dirinya memeluk dan membelai suami tercintanya ini.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Ditatapnya wajah cantik istrinya dengan intens. Wajah yang tidak pernah berubah selama 7 tahun ini. Bahkan semakin cantik. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo mendekati bibir mungil milik istrnya. Ichigo mengulang masa-masa indahnya ketika Rukia masih hidup. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka telah menyatu. Rukia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya ketika menerima sentuhan lembut dibibirnya. Ini aneh, dia hanya sebuah arwah bukan?

Tetapi, kenapa Rukia dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut ini. Apa... ini hanya perasaannya saja? Jika iya pun Rukia sudah merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan suaminya ini. Terima kasih untuk Kami-sama. Berkat-Nya lah Rukia dapat bertemu dengan orang-orang yang Ia cintai meski Ia tahu asa jualah yang akan memisahkan mereka kembali .

.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakan sinar hangatnya. Menandakan awal baru akan segera dimulai. Sakura terbangun ketika cahaya matahari masuk lewat jendela dan menyilaukan matanya. Matanya mengerjap pelan ketika melihat sekelilingnya.

''Kamar Tou-san?''

Sejenak Ia melihat ranjang sampingnya. Ayahnya tidak ada. Apa ayahnya sudah bangun? Tapi... bukankah ayahnya masih sakit?

''Aku harus mencari Tou-san.''

Sakura segera bergegas berlari keluar kamar. Ia berkeliling mansion mencari dimana keberadaan Tou-sannya. Ditengah pencariannya, Ia bertemu dengan pengurus rumahnya.

''Selamat pagi, Sakura-sama.'' Pengurus rumah itu membungkuk hormat.

''Hah.. Bibi Sayaka tidak usah memanggilku dengan panggilan –sama. Panggil saja Sakura-chan.''

Protes gadis mungil itu.

''Ma... maafkan bibi, Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan mencari siapa?''

''Ah hampir lupa. Ada dimana Tou-san?'' Tanya Sakura pada pengurus rumahnya itu.

''Ayah Sakura-chan ada di altar.'' Jelas pengurus rumah itu.

Sakura mengangguk paham. ''Baik. Terima kasih.''

Sakura segera berlari menuju altar ibunya. Saat tiba di altar, Ia dapat melihat ayahnya tengah memanjatkan doa untuk ibunya. Terlihat sangat hikmat sekali.

Merasakan kehadiran putri kecilnya, Ichigo berbalik badan.

''Sakura-chan.''

Melihat keadaan Tou-sannya ya ng terlihat baik-baik saja, gadis itu mulai terisak bahagia. Air mata terlihat menetes dari kedua bola mata hazelnya.

''Hiks.. Tou-san.''

Sakura segera berlari menuju ayahnya. Dengan sigap Ichigo menangkap dan menggendong putri kecilnya itu. Sakura memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

''Hiks.. maafkan Sakura, Tou-san. Karena Sakura, Tou-san jadi sedih dan sakit. Sakura minta maaf, Tou-san.'' Isak kecil putri mungilnya.

Kaget. Satu kata yang menggambarkan apa yang ada dipikiran Ichigo saat ini. Putrinya meminta maaf padanya. Gadis mungilnya meminta maaf padanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut sekaligus ssenang.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut sembari membelai rambut malaikat kecilnya.

''Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Tou-san juga minta maaf karena Tou-san telah ingkar janji padamu. Tou-san juga tidak selalu memperhatikanmu. Tou-san tidak pernah ada disampingmu saat kau merindukan Ibu. Maafkan, Tou-san ya.''

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menganggukan kepala pelan. Ichigo tersenyum melihat putrinya mau memaafkan dirinya. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih membasahi pipi chubby itu. Senyum kecil tercetak jelas diwajah manis putrinya.

''Tou-san, Sakura ingin berdoa untuk ibu.''

Ichigo menganggukan kepala. ''Tentu.''

Dengan masih berada digendongan ayahnya, Sakura memejamkan mata seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Sakura terlihat begitu khusyuk ketika berdoa untuk ibunya. Melihat itu, Ichigo tersenyum simpul. gadis kecilnya sudah pintar mendoakan ibunya. Sunggu anak yang cerdas.

Setelah selesai memanjatkan doa, Sakura menatap wajah ayahnya.

''Tou-san tahu tidak, tadi malam aku bermimpi bertemu ibu.'' Ungkap Sakura gembira.

Ichigo menatap putrinya heran. ''Benarkah?''

Sakura menganggukan kepala lucu.

''Itu benar. Dimimpi itu, aku melihat Ibu sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna putihnya. Cantik sekali.'' Ujar Sakura antusias. Ichigo terkekeh pelan.

''Lalu? Ibu bicara apa?''

''Ibu bilang Ia sangat merindukan Sakura dan Tou-san. Ibu juga mengatakan agar Sakura tidak perlu menangis lagi, karena Ibu akan selalu ada disisi Sakura.''

Ichigo tersenyum bangga pada putrinya. Beruntung sekali jika putrinya bisa bertemu ibunya, walau hanya dimimpi. Itupun juga sudah lebih dari cukup.

''Syukurlah jika Sakura-chan sudah bertemu dengan Kaa-san. Tou-san ikut senang.''

Kedua ayah dan anak itu tersenyum bahagia satu sama lain. Di altar itu, mereka bisa merasakan kalau Rukia juga ikut tersenyum bahagia bersama mereka. Kebersamaan yang terjadi karena berbeda dunia, tidak membuat hal itu menjadi penghambat mereka. Walaupun Ichigo dan Rukia terpisah oleh jarak, waktu, bahkan dunia tetapi karena keyakinan yang ada di diri merekalah yang membuat cinta itu tak terbatas oleh sebuah asa. Percaya akan adanya cinta dan keyakinan mereka yang tinggilah, membuat kebersamaan terasa begitu nyata dan indah.

Ichigo memandangi foto istrinya. Senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya.

'_Arigatou, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu.'_

Terdengar suara bisikan lembut ditelinganya.

'_**Arigatou juga untukmu, Ichi. Aku juga mencintaimu.'**_

**THE END**

**Iyak.. tamatlah sudah fic ini. But.. WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLL...? apa-apaan itu romancenya. Gak kerasa banget.**

**Ichigo: Poor me. Gue disini sedih amat yak.**

**Ada yang protes tentang fic ini kayak partner gila saya? Kalo ya, wajar aja kok. Rinko emank kurang ajar bikin ini.**

**#ALHAMDULILLAH.. NYADAR JUGA LU YE.#**

**Lho.. kok muncul manusia kebo satu ni.**

**#Iye gue gentayangan gara-gara lu#**

**Oalah.. ganggu aja ni manusia. Hah.. daripada tambah runyam ya mending kite balik dah. Oh ya, saya ada tambahan Omake. Ini saat Rukia dateng pas dia ngerasa putus asa karena ngeliat anaknya yang tersiksa batin. Bagi yang mau baca nggeh monggo. Kalo gak juga gak apa-apa.. hehehe**

**OMAKE**

Rukia terpaku ketika melihat putrinya menangis karena merindukannya. Yang lebih membuatnya tersiksa ketika Ia melihat suaminya menangis disamping putrinya.

''Kaa-san.''

Hati Rukia benar-benar mencelos ketika mendengar putrinya menyebut dirinya dalam tidurnya. Ichigo terlihat meraih tangan putrinya. Sesekali Ia akan mengecup punggung tangan malaikat kecilnya.

''Hiks.. Aku rindu kaa-san. Hiks.. hiks..''

Rukia benar-benar terpaku sekarang. Ingin sekali Ia memeluk tubuh mungil malaikat kecilnya itu. Tapi, tidak bisa. Kami-sama belum mengijinkan dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu. Ichigo mencoba menenangkan putri kecilnya.

''Ssst.. jangan menangis. Tou-san disini sayang.''

Batin dan pikiran Rukia benar-benar menangis sekarang. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Saat Ia akan menghampiri putrinya terlihat Ichigo meneteskan air matanya. Air mata kepiluan yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

''Apa yang harus kulakukan, Rukia? Putrimu merindukanmu.''

Ichigo menangis? Rukia menutup rapat mulutnya. Air mata yang coba Ia tahan, kini melesak keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan. Isakan pun tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya. Perih. Satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan perasaan Rukia saat ini. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat hal ini. Jantungnya serasa remuk redam menyaksikan tangisan pilu suaminya.

Rukia segera meraih rambut raven putrinya. Dibelainya dengan pelan.

''Maafkan Ibu, sayang. Ibu belum bisa bertemu denganmu. Maaf, sayang.''

Rukia beralih menatap suaminya. Ichigo terlihat masih menatap pilu wajah putrinya. Rukia hendak meraih rambut suaminya. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi nampak Ichigo memandang kearahnya. Rukia menarik kembali tangannya. Apakah Ichigo dapat melihat dirinya?

Sesaat setelah itu, Ichigo terlihat mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh putrinya. Rukia ingin memegang tangan suaminya. Namun jika Ia lakukan, Ia takut hal itu akan merubah segalanya. Dan Ia juga tidak ingin beban dihatinya semakin menambah perih batinya.

''Ichigo... maafkan aku.''

Dengan itu, Rukia beranjak pergi dari kamar Ichigo dan putrinya.

**Omake End**

**YA ALLAH bro.. panjang bener yak fic ane kali ini. Ini karena kegilaan saya pada ICHIRUKI. Sebab saya ICHIRUKI FC... BWAHAHAHAHA...**

**Ada yang minta sequel..?**

**Readers: gak ada.**

**MASYA ALLAH...tega ye semuanye. Kalo mau minta silahkan kirim PM atau lewat review jg gak apa-apa. Maaf Minna disini saya mau tekankan, bahwasanya saya gak memaksa minna untuk me-review fic ini. Mau review boleh, gak juga gak apa-apa. Saya orangnya Easy Going. (tapi sekalinya ngamuk, semuanya ancur didepan mata). Soalnya ada orang yang dengan gampangnya bilang kalo saya bikin fic itu karena saya mau cari reviewer. Padahal saya bikin ini fic karena saya sayang Ichigo. (dilempar Rukia ke tong sampah) maaf. kamsut saya IchiRuki. Itulah kenapa dalam setiap fic saya, saya gak menuliskan kata-kata agar readers sekalian untuk me-review fic saya. Tapi kalo ada yang review pasti saya bales dan saya apresiasi. Kalo ada dari minna yang tersinggung maaf ya. Karena saya sebel kalo dikatain cari perhatian. Ridho saya bikin fic ini. (Curhat bersama mama dedeh) #Plak#**

**Ada yang gak puas sama omakenya harus puas lho ya. (maksa. Com) saya bikin fic ini dengan bantuan lagu song for dari Rookiez is punk'd karena lagu itu chemistrynya dapet bngt.. hahahaha**

**Untuk yang adegan Ichigo nenangin anaknya yang masih bayi itu, saya bener-bener muter otak saudara-saudara. Karena eh karena itu susahnya MASYA ALLAH... hehehe**

**Okelahh Thanks for para readers dan reviewer yang udah dengan senang hati dateng ke acara (?) saya. Oke maaf ya kalo Rinko gak bisa banyak omong.**

**Ichigo: ini juga udah kebanyakan ngomong. Onyon.**

**Hahaha.. okelah... ja ne.. tunggu fic Be A Good Daddynya ya...**

**Rinko Kurochiki Couw**


End file.
